Problem: In his chemistry class, Luis took 6 exams. His scores were 81, 96, 84, 79, 89, and 75. What was his average score on the exams?
Answer: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $81 + 96 + 84 + 79 + 89 + 75 = 504$ His average score is $504 \div 6 = 84$.